


After Practice Massages

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dorm Shenanigans, Fluff, Foot massages, Late Night Practice, Laughter, Leg massages, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Screaming, stray kids dorms, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: After practicing for who knows how long, Minho decides to head back to the dorm but is surprised when Felix comes to walk home with him and offers him a massage for his sore legs and ankles.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 47





	After Practice Massages

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom so I apologize if they're not in character <3

To say that Lee Know was tired and achy would be an understatement, though he tried not to let it show on how exhausted he truly was since he was currently in the middle of a Vlive and tons of Stays were watching him practice. Letting out a hugg of breath when the song he was dancing to ended, Minho slumped towards where his phone was propped up and smiled, taking in the countless praises he got for his dancing. 

“Alright guys, I’m sorry to say this but it’s time to pack up for today. We don’t want to get caught by Chan-hyung for practicing longer than we should’ve,” Minho chuckled, brushing his sweaty bands away from his eyes as he read the supporting comments and goodbyes from the Stays. Smiling as a blush made his already flushed face grow darker, Lee Know waved and gave a peace sign to the fans. “Goodnight everyone. See you next time!”

Clicking the button to stop the livestream, a sigh escaped his lips and he flopped down on his butt, checking the time on his phone and wincing when he realized how late it was along with how long he had actually been practicing for. Taking in a deep breath, Minho pushed himself off the floor, grunting when the muscles in his legs protested the movement, the joints in his knees giving a sharp crack as he finally stood up. Gathering his things and throwing his bag over his shoulder, Minho couldn’t even take one step forward when the practice room shot open and the group’s literal ball of sunshine popped in, a bright smile resting on his freckled face. 

“Hyung! Looks like I got here just in time! I decided to walk you back to the dorm! I didn’t like the idea of you walking back alone…” Felix got out, the child-like grin on his face being contagious as Minho felt one of his own smiles sliding onto his face. Trying not to put too much pressure on his ankles when he met Felix at the door, Minho ruffled the younger member’s hair and threw his arm around Felix’s shoulders, leaning into him as his legs throbbed underneath him. Noticing this, Felix furrowed his brows in worry but remained silent as his hyung urged him forward. “Lee Know-hyung...would you like a massage when we get back to the dorm?”

“What brought this on? But um...sure, if you don’t mind, that is,” Minho sighed, squeezing Felix’s shoulder as he was helped out of the practice room. Not minding the walk back to the dorm since Felix had a firm yet loving hold on him, Minho listened to the other dance ramble on about being voted as an imposter while he played Among Us with the other members. “Don’t worry, Lix. You’ll get them back. I’ll teach you some tricks if you want.”

Snickering at the gasp of excitement Felix let out, Minho just observed the other with amused eyes until his attention was brought back to what was ahead of them, the dorm appearing in their line of sight. Getting Minho into the building, Felix helped him into the elevator and clicked the button to get them to their floor. Not having to wait long, the two arrived at the dorm and opened the door, the sound of the television catching their attention along with the wavering scent of someone cooking. 

“Why don’t you go see who’s cooking? Just in case? The last thing we need is the kitchen catching on fire...again,” Minho sighed, nodding towards the direction of the kitchen as the sounds of a pan being placed on the stove made them both bristle. Keeping his eyes on Minho in worry, Felix bit his lip but agreed when he was shooed away. “Don’t worry about me. I can get to the couch.”

Staying still until Felix toed off his shoes and disappeared towards the kitchen, Minho made sure he was truly gone before he carefully slipped off his shoes, a sharp intake of breath getting sucked through his lips when a dull echo of pain shot through his ankles, making his legs tense when he finally got both shoes off. Tossing his bag on top of his shoes, Minho hobbled towards the living area, the sight of their makane catching his attention. 

“Oh, Minho-hyung...are you okay?” Jeongin asked once he noticed him, his brows furrowed when he took in the way Minho was walking. Practically dropping onto the couch as dead weight, Minho couldn’t help the grunt of relief that left his lips when he finally got off his sore feet. Making a small groan to I.N’s question, Minho grumbled something and leaned to the side enough to lay against the maknae. “...okay…?” 

Turning towards the sound of rushing footsteps, the two blinked when Felix came into the room, holding onto a heat pad with a determined shine to his eyes. Staying quiet as Felix skipped towards him, Minho only yelped when he was moved around, his head being placed in Jeongin’s lap, the maknae’s fingers brushing through his hair as Felix dropped down on the couch, carefully pulling Minho’s feet into his lap. 

“Keep this pad on your legs...I’m going to start now,” Felix mumbled, offering a small smile as he got to work, rubbing his thumbs in gentle circles around the bones of Minho’s ankles. Tensing up briefly at the small burn of pain that sparked in his feet, Minho tried not to move away, his lip getting caught between his teeth as he tried not to groan at the pain. “I know it hurts, hyung...just a bit more and it will feel better. I promise!”

“It’s okay, Yongbok...just do your thing,” Minho got out, letting his eyes shut, trying to focus on the feeling of Jeongin’s fingers in his hair. Keeping his eyes on Minho, Felix kept his touch firm yet gentle until he felt the older member grow slack, a sigh of relief escaping Lee Know’s lips when the dull pain finally vanished for something more pleasant. Smiling brightly when he noticed his hyung relaxing, Felix shot an appreciative look towards I.N, who shook his head and carefully lifted Minho, leaning him into the back of the couch so he could get up and help get dinner going. “Thanks Jeonginnie...by the way, who’s cooking? You didn’t exactly tell me, Felix.”

“Channie is! He actually got back from the studio early today...I think it had something to do with Jisung and Changbin forcing him out of the building,” I.N cackled, grinning widely as he remembered the hilarious scene of their leader being dragged into the dorm by his arms. Giving a tired chuckle of his own, Minho relaxed further into the couch. Sensing his hyung’s fatigue, Jeongin gave a small smile to Felix before he left towards the kitchen, pausing at the exit of the room so he could glance back at the two dancers. “Take care of hyung, yeah?”

Giving a small hum in response, Felix kept his eyes on what he was doing as the two were finally alone, the random show on the television just becoming background noise as they remained quiet. Letting his eyes flutter open as he gazed at Felix, Minho felt a shiver shake his legs when he realized the hot pack Felix had put on him finally got cold, the warmth no longer lingering. Noticing the slight tremor, Felix blinked and took the pad off Minho’s legs, figuring that they didn’t need it anymore since he was already almost done with his hyung’s legs. Moving his hands from Minho’s ankles, Felix felt around the other’s calves, frowning when he felt how many tight knots were in his muscles. How long did he really practice for to get this bad?

“Hyung...how many hours did you practice for? Your legs are full of knots! It must’ve been painful walking home,” Felix muttered, his tone full of worry that had a little twinge of guilt prickling in Lee Know’s chest. Reaching, Minho squeezed Felix’s wrist, catching the younger dancer’s attention and offering a smile, trying to assure the ball of sunshine that he was okay. Noticing this, Felix let out a small huff and wiggled the elder’s touch off his wrist, getting back to work with loosening the knots in Minho’s calves. “You’re lucky Chan-hyung doesn’t know about this or else he’d make you stay at the dorm and not practice.”

“Don’t tell him, ya? I promise after your massage and some rest, I’ll be okay,” Minho chuckled nervously, knowing what Felix said would be true. The last thing he needs is for Chan to find out and for him to fall behind on practice because he’s on their leader’s watch. Nodding softly, Felix chose to remain silent, letting the television become background noise once more, his focus going back on Minho’s legs. Relaxing against the back of the couch again, Minho took deep breaths through the slight pains he would get from Felix’s thumb pressing into the knots and before long, Minho found himself beginning to doze off. “Is it okay if I nap? Or do you need me awake?”

Shushing his hyung with a grin, Felix patted his knee and just watched in fond amusement the way Minho’s eyes fluttered shut. Keeping his touch light on his hyung’s calves, Felix grinned in success when he felt all the knots Lee Know was keeping in his legs faded out, leaving nothing but smooth muscle and warm skin. Rubbing his legs softly, Felix perked up at the sound of Chan calling them, knowing dinner must’ve been ready and if he knew any better, the whole dorm was about to get loud as hell. His thought coming true not a moment later, Felix yelped when the bedroom doors were slammed open and the sound of running footsteps caught him by surprise.

“Wha?” Minho grumbled, his eyes scrunching up before they opened when Jisung’s yell and Hyunjin’s singing woke him up, his face set in something that did not look like amusement at all the loud noise. Squeezing his knee, which made Lee Know glance at him, Felix offered an apologetic smile and gently lifted Minho’s feet off his lap, holding his hand out to help the other up. Letting out a sigh when Changbin yelled about something this time and Seungmin’s laughter echoed from the kitchen, Minho took Felix’s offered hand and slowly stood up, wincing slightly when his legs protested. Making sure he could stand on his own, Felix snickered softly when Minho mumbled something about his legs feeling like jelly and looped his arm around the elder’s waist. Leaning into Felix gratefully, Minho shot him an appreciative look and nodded towards the kitchen where all the noise was beginning to get louder and more hectic. “Come on. If we don’t get in there now, all the food will be gone or stuffed in Jisung’s cheeks.”

Letting out a snort of laughter, Felix nodded and removed his arm from Minho’s waist, moving it around the other’s arm instead so that Chan wouldn’t ask questions about him helping the other into the kitchen. Nuzzling his face into Minho’s shoulder, Felix grinned brightly when Lee Know rolled his eyes playfully, the two of them making their way into the kitchen where the rest of their dysfunctional family was waiting for them.


End file.
